House Touchstone
Background House Touchstone was founded in 260 AL by Mazaris Touchstone a noble man loyal to House Stark. From the House's founding to the present day it has been a loyal bannerman to House Stark. The House has many archers that go by the name of Touchstone Rangers as well as a large number of Soldiers that go by the name of Forest Wardens. House Touchstone's seat or main holding is Evergreen Castle in a forest in the north. House Touchstone has three other settlements nearby on the forest edge. These settlements are Sylva, Lucia, and Vanara each named after it's founder. House Touchstone worships The Old Gods and feel as though others have lost their way and should be reminded of The Old Gods. House Touchstone believe that family is everything and that bastards too count as family and nothing less. House Touchstone also believes that some of their family were exiled and live somewhere in the far north among the Free Men beyond the wall. House Touchstone has had bad luck as of late as one of their son's has gone to the wall. This man was Azariah Touchstone the oldest of the Manaris Touchstone. Osiris Touchstone and his wife Sarah Marava a peasant woman are the current heads of the Touchstone House. This has caused some to look down on Osiris more especially since he is a fosterling. His brother Lucius Wood was a bastard born to a man in a brothel and the mother of Osiris. Lucius takes to attending brothels frequently and rarely stays in the castle. His brother Osiris rarely leaves the castle since he is seen as being the youngest Lord of House Touchstone since he is in his nineteenth year of life. Arathor Touchstone is the oldest is in his twenty-fifth year of life and is the oldest of the five children of Manaris Touchstone and Lucy Touchstone. Marra Touchstone is the second oldest and in her twenty-first year of life and has taken to teaching her younger brother Osiris of the ways to rule the holdings of the House. Azariah was the third oldest and is in his twentieth year of life but now is seen as unlucky since he is on the wall. And finally the youngest of the Manaris and Lucy Touchstone's children, Ana Touchstone who is in her sixteenth year of life. History House Touchstone had remained wardens of the evergreen forest for many generations and might be so for more generations. During the raign of Robb Stark, King of The North House Touchstone gave their sympathies for the late Eddard Stark. But House Touchstone informed King Robb that although he had the support of House Touchstone they had to also send troops to aid the Night's Watch even though Lord Manaris Touchstone's advisers believed the Night's Watch could hold out without a few soldiers. So Manaris Touchstone lead half of House Touchstone's military to aid King Robb. But Manaris was told by an advisor that she saw a vision and described it as "A Dog of Winter will die beside his king as a loyal dog would their master". Lord Manaris had a feeling that meant King Robb would fall and he would aswell but he would attempt to prove this vision wrong and defend King Robb from whatever threat would slay him. When King Robb went to what would be The Red Wedding Lord Manaris sent his army back and with a letter that said Osiris would be Lord of House Touchstone and for him to not trust The Boltans who he started to suspect of of being the ones who would slay him and King Robb. He remained in his room and awoke to the sounds of swords clashing outside his room since he kept 4 Bodyguards with him and knew the boltans would enter soon. So he grabbed his sword and dawned his armor which looked like normal guard armor since he sent House Touchstone's ancestral weapon and armor back with his army. He stood ready as the boltans entered his room and he slew them. He pushed to where he was told King Robb would be before returning to his room. He arrived as Robb lay dead and rushed to defend his king,the vision seer's words werein his mind. He died defending Robb's body and as he lay dieing next to Robb's body he laughed and said "You are a traitor and will die by the hands of someone of Stark blood of that I...* He died shortly after that. When news of this reached Osiris Touchstone he had guards doubled around the Evergreen Forest and to be cautious. Azariahh slew 3 dozen boltan soldiers who attempted to enter the Evergreen Forest. The Boltans called for his head but he was instead sent to the wall and as they went past Winterfell Azariah stated a Boltan could not be King of The North only a Stark could. Later although during a massive Wildling attack Azaroah fell battling 3 wildlings several of the Night's Watch stated that he muttered in his last breath "I'm of Stark and Touchstone blood so it's funny I die fighting free folk instead of during fighting a Lannister" These words revealed House Touchstone's true lineage. Later upon Jon Snow's attack to retake Winterfell House Touchstone rode out attacked Winterfell from the south loosing a large number of Small folk Militia in the process. Lord Osiris Touchstone was not present for Jon Snow becoming King of The North do to his youth making him unfit for battle. Now House Touchstone waits for Jon Snow's words for if they shall march under Stark Banners again. Rumors of House Touchstone Mazaris Touchstone is rumored to have been born to a Stark Woman and that is the reason House Touchstone remains loyal to House Stark. If this rumor is true then that would make House Touchstone part of House Stark. But House Touchstone neither denys nor accepts the rumor of being the truth but House Touchstone keeps information about their House's Origins secret and only speak of it behind closed doors with Starks. House Touchstone is rumored to have a hold beyond the wall established by exiled members of the Touchstone House. This sadly may be true but even House Touchstone doesn't know if it's true or not do to them having knowledge that they have some family members who live beyond the wall after being exiled. This could be why some members of House Touchstone join the Nights Watch. It is rumored that House Touchstone has secret ambitions to gain a claim to the Iron Throne. When asked about this Osiris stated that he would never oppose House Stark. This vague answer has lead some to believe it could be true but others take it as the rumor is false. Family Members of House Touchstone * Osiris Touchstone - Current Lord of House Touchstone * Arathor Touchstone - Heir to House Touchstone * Mazaris Touchstone - Founder of House Touchstone and believed to be a Stark Bastard * Lucius Wood - Bastard of House Touchstone and leader of The Touchstone Rangers * Manaris Touchstone - Former Lord of House Touchstone, perished in defense of King Robb's body at the Red Wedding * * * Lucy Touchstone - Bride of Manaris, still lives within the keep although sadly is on her deathbed * Marra Touchstone - Second oldest of the children of Manaris and Lucy, teaches her younger brother Osiris about ruling the three holds connected to House Touchstone * Azariah Touchstone - Third oldest of Manaris and Lucy Touchstone, Is now part of the Night's Watch on The Wall. He fell in defense of Castle Black Ancestral Weapon and Armour * Sword of House Touchstone - Has two sigils on it, the sigil of House Touchstone and the sigil of House Stark. This adds to the belief that the Touchstones are Starks * Shield of House Touchstone - Bears the sigil of House Touchstone * Armor of House Touchstone - Believed to have been forged in Winterfell to honor the founding of House Touchstone Military of House Touchstone * Rangers of House Touchstone - 500 Men who wear Cloaks over chainmail armor and wield bows and short swords. * Forest Wardens - 500 Men who wear heavy plate armor and long swords with heavy shields. * Soldiers of House Touchstone - 500 Men who wear steel armor and wield a variety of Swords, Spears, Axes and shields. * Guards of House Touchstone - 500 Men who wear light armor and wield swords and shields. * Archers of House Touchstone - 500 Men who wear light armor and wield longbows and daggers. * Smallfolk Militia - Close to a thousand lightly armed and armoured Men and Women, doesn't technically count as being part of House Touchstone's military but they should be mentioned as defenders. Sworn Swords * Lucanis Lunar - Sworn Sword of the long line of the Lunar family who are loyal to House Touchstone, Leader of the Forest Wardens * Flemeth Zavaris - Head of the bodyguards to House Touchstone * Aramus Zandar - Head of the Soldiers and Archers of House Touchstone * Marcus Solar - Head of the guards of House Touchstone's Holds * Leandros Safara - Newest Sworn Sword to House Touchstone Conflicts # Smallfolk Revolt House Touchstones Loyalty * Night's Watch * House Stark Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the North